Un pequeño problema
by Asuna-Ririchiyo
Summary: Urahara quiere saber los efectos secundarios de una píldora y usa a Rukia para ello, claro la ojivioleta no lo sabe e Ichigo menos -Summary fail-
1. Kia-chan

**Este es un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita de Bleach, aunque podría continuarla si lo desean pero seria de este tipo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si que al gran troll Tite Kubo**

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama con el brazo derecho tapando su ojos, eran vacaciones de verano por lo tanto hacía mucha calor, su padre y sus hermanas estaban de viaje y Rukia se había ido donde Urahara, en eso sonó su celular.

—Mm… Urahara ¿qué querrá ahora?—dijo pescando el celular de su escritorio y contestando mal humorado

—Hola Urahara ¿qué sucede?—Preguntó desinteresado

—Ichigo ven rápido algo le sucedió a Kuchiki-san—Dijo al otro lado de la línea con voz preocupada.

—Voy enseguida—Salió apresurado de casa dejando a Kon a cargo. Llego a la puerta de la Tienda de Urahara donde lo esperaban Jinta y Ururu quienes lo llevaron a dentro con Urahara y Yoruichi… y ¿Rukia? Ichigo estaba boquiabierto mirando a una pequeña criatura de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello azabache y unos hermosos y grandes ojos morados.

—Ichigo—Dijo la mujer de cabello morado

— ¿Q-q-quien es ella?—Preguntó estupefacto apuntando a la aún más pequeña que antes niña aun sabiendo la repuesta

—Vamos Kia-chan, él es Ichigo—La morena se agachó y posó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña apuntado hacía en alto joven.

Urahara se acercó al lado de peli naranja—Por qué no llevas a Rukii-chan a tu casa Ichigo, no sabemos es fue lo que causo esto Kuchiki-san, y yo mi nueva novia vamos a ir a la playa.

— ¿Tienes novia Urahara-san?—Eso era difícil de creer

—Que no crees que este sexy, masculino y pornográfico tendero pueda tener una novia tan hermosa como Yoruichi-san—Dijo el hombre con sombrero escondiendo su risa con su abanico.

— ¿¡Hee!?... Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué les hace creer que soy el indicado para cuidar de Rukia?—.

—Tienes hermanitas ¿no?— El hombre con sombrero miró el reloj — ¡Vaya! se nos está haciendo tarde Adiós—dijo empujándolos haciendo que salieran.

En casa de Ichigo

Kon estaba completamente sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Ne-neesan?—Luego de observarla detenidamente—Neechaaaaaan!—El león de peluche salta a los brazos de la pequeña Rukia, recibiendo una patada de parte de Ichigo.

—No fastidies lolicon pervertido—Enojado Ichigo pesco al peluche y lo tiro fuera de la habitación—Aa maldición y ahora qué hago—dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a la niña.

— ¿Onii-chan está enojado?—preguntó rukia con una ternura impresionante. Ichigo se sonrojó y la miró horrorizado ''¡Maldición! Ichigo, contrólate es solo una niña'' Pensó el hijo mayor de los Kurosaki.

—No—Dijo cortante pero suave. — ¿Qué quieres hacer Rukia?

—Quiero comed.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?—Le preguntó un tanto cabreado.

— ¡Un padtel de fresas!—Exclamó emocionada, al mencionar esto al pobre peli naranja se le cruzo algo raro… ¿raro? Mejor dicho pervertido y pedófilo. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Entonces vamos a comprar antes de que se oscurezca—Dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Iban caminando por la calle hasta la pastelería, Rukia encima de los hombros del alto muchacho. De repente se encontraron con Ishida e Inoue.

—Konnichiwa~ Kurosa—La pareja miró curiosa a la pequeña niña en los hombros del oji ambar.

—Kurosaki ¿qué es?—Preguntó el peli azul.

— ¿Que no vez o eres ciego? es obvio que es Rukia. Ichigo le conto lo que paso momentos antes y que no sabía lo que le había pasado.

—De-demo Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué harás entonces?—Preguntó preocupada.

—La cuidare hasta que Urahara encuentre la forma de regresarla a la normalidad, bueno, nosotros íbamos a comprar hasta luego—Se despidió de sus amigos y fueron rumbo al lugar de destino.

Ya de regreso en casa se comieron el dichoso pastel de fresas.

—Vaya, que tonta eres estas toda manchada—Le reprendió, en respuesta esta hizo un pucherito. —vamos a lavarte. —llegaron al baño e Ichigo torpemente le lavo la boca de la pequeña pero mojando toda su ropa. ''Demonios'' Maldijo el peli naranja. —Rukia, desvístete y entra a la tina. —Sin siquiera mirarla lleno la tina. Ya lista la pequeña entró.

— ¿Onii-chan te vas a bañar comigo?—Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Rukia. Ichigo abrió los ojos como plato y volvió a repetir las palabras ''es solo una niña'' una y otra vez. ''Pero si estuviera en su forma normal, le haría el amor de una y mil maneras'' Pensó descaradamente el joven, cuando recién se dio cuenta de lo que pensó se bofeteo, haciendo que la pequeña peli azabache lo mirara raro. Dejó de pensar tonterías y se hecho shampoo en la manos y masajeo suave y delicadamente el cabello de la morena. Al terminar el baño, la en volvió en una toalla y la llevo hasta su habitación.

—Siéntate, en la cama—Apuntó hacía la cama, buscando entre la ropa de Rukia… su ropa interior, vaya que encontró gran variedad, haciendo sonrojar al peli naranja imaginando a la enana usándola. Ya elegida la ropa interior saco una de sus camisetas le quedarían como vestido pero le taparía su cuerpo, que salvaría a Rukia de ser violada en forma de niña. Al darse la vuelta, casi le da un infarto, Rukia estaba dormida en su forma normal y con la toalla apenas tapando su cuerpo. ''Se tan… hermosa durmiendo'' Pensó, así que no quiso despertarla, la vistió y la metió a la cama para luego acostarse el.

Al día siguiente

Una mujer de piel morena y cabello morado junto con un rubio.

—Vaya, Urahara ya está, el efecto solo dura unas cuantas horas y al parecer el afectado no recordara nada —Le dijo la mujer al hombre de sombrero, ambos mirando por la ventana del peli naranja—Ese Ichigo pillín—Ambos rieron y se fueron a la tienda.

Uff, sí que había sido un día largo y raro para Ichigo, pero estaba seguro que no volvería a ver a su enana de la misma forma.


	2. El pequeño Ichi

**Este es un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita de Bleach, aunque podría continuarla si lo desean pero seria de este tipo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si que al gran troll Tite Kubo**

* * *

Dos ex shinigamis estaban sentados frente a una mesa tomado te. Mientras veían videos de Rukia pequeña, si así es ellos lo grabaron todo.

—Lo de Rukia fue muy divertido jajajajajaja—Rió la mujer gato.

—Sí, deberíamos jugarles más broma no crees—El rubio tapó su boca con su abanico.

—Vamos por Ichigo ahora—Preguntó Yoruichi.

—Vamos—Contestó levantándose junto con su atractiva amiga.

En la casa de los Kurosaki.

La pequeña Shinigami ya en su forma normal y muy adormilada se acomodó dándose vuelta topándose con otro cuerpo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no está en el armario. Abrió los ojos como platos y dio un corto pero fuerte grito que sobresalto al pelinaranja.

— ¡Rukia!

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Salto de la cama, muy sonrojada y enojada.

—Ru-rukia—El alto chico la apunto.

— ¿Qué?—se miró, llevaba puesta solo la camiseta de Ichigo, este había escogido la más chica que tenía así que solo tapa solo lo necesario—Tu pervertido—se le vinieron todo tipo de pensamientos a la cabeza.

—Rukia cálmate no es lo que crees te lo puedo expli…—No logró terminar la frase, ya una patada voladora de Rukia hacía su cara fue lo último que vio antes caer devuelta a la cama noqueado.

La pequeña Shinigami fue a ver televisión para despejar su cabeza de los más bajos pensamientos que se le podían ocurrir.

Estaba por terminar el episodio de estreno de ''Chappy y la flor de siete colores'' cuando sintió pasos ''de seguro el idiota despertó, no lo volveré a mirar ni dirigirle la palabra nunca más'' Pensó molesta.

—Mmm… Nee-chan—Musitó una voz de niño pequeño le sorprendió, se giró rápidamente encontrando un Ichigo en miniatura refregándose los ojos.

—I-Ichi…— ''Urahara'' La shinigami era mucho más astuta que el idiota de Ichigo.

—Nee-chan tengo hambre—Se agarró el estómago que le rugía, ayer con lo de Rukia solo había comido una porción de pastel de fresa.

La chica tenía dos opciones: tratarlo como el niño que se veía que era o mandarlo a la mierda pero que más podía hacer era demasiada la ternura que transmitía.

—Ichi ¿qué quieres comer?—Se paró al frente de él y lo miro hacia abajo ''quien es el enano ahora ¿Eh?''

—Budín de chocolate—Sonrió muy alegremente.

—Tendré que ir a comprar, ¿puedes esperar aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Ok?—Le pregunto al pequeño Ichigo, esta era la primera vez que veía Ichigo hacía abajo.

Ichigo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de afirmación.

—Bien, no hagas nada mientras yo no estoy—Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Estaba aburrido su Nee-chan estaba comparando y no encontraba el control de la televisión, de repente sintió unos golpes y gritos que provenían del segundo piso. Temeroso subía lentamente, llegó hasta la habitación de sus hermanas ¿Menores?

Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y los gritos también, lo que lo asustaba más.

Pero no podía permitir que hubiera un extraño en su casa, él siempre de pequeño había sido un protector nunca dejaría de hirieran a su familia y amigos.

Se colocó en puntitas agarrando la manillas y tratando de abrir la puerta pero no podía fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con seguro. Hábilmente sacó el seguro y abrió la puerta pero no pudo ni siquiera echar un vistazo a lo que pasaba en la habitación de la gemela cuando la puerta se estrelló en su cara.

—I-Ichigo ¿e-eres tú?—Preguntó Kon mientras el pequeño Ichigo frotaba su naricita tendido en el suelo.

—Peluche estúpido—Se veía bastante enojado pero repente comenzó a lloriquear. Tatsuki tenía razón al decir que era un mamón.

El pelinaranja se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia el primer piso llorando.

Se había demorado era feriado y la mayoría de a tiendas estaban cerradas pero logro conseguir los ingredientes en un almacén un tanto lejano de la casa de Ichigo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Ichigo llorando bocabajo tendido en el sillón. Soltó la bolsa en la entrada y se apresuró a consolar a Ichigo.

—Ne-nee-chan—su voz estaba temblorosa.

— ¿Qué paso Ichi?

—Peluche idiota—dijo sorbeteando los mocos.

La pelinegra se paró y se dispuso a buscar al idiota de Kon.

— ¡Oh! ¡Nee-san!—El peluche de león salto directo hacía los pechos de la Shinigami pero esta lo pateo lanzándolo al suelo.

—No vuelvas a tocar a Ichi—Puso su pie encima del peluche y prácticamente barrio el piso con él, lo agarró y lo tiró con fuerza a la habitación de las gemelas Kurosaki y ahí lo encerró.

—Bien Ichi ese imbécil peluche no te volverá a molestar—Le dijo acariciando sus finos cabellos naranjos haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara.

—Nee-chan abrazo—Estiró sus brazos hacía la pequeña Shinigami esperando un abrazo el cual Rukia no dudo en dárselo. Al menos hasta el momento en que sintió una pequeña mano dirigiéndose hacia la espalda baja.

—Ser un niño no te quita lo pervertido—Deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió a preparar el budín. Iba a agarrar la bolsa pero tropezó haciendo que callera de espaldas, se cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo pero a cambio unos grandes y fuertes brazos amortiguaron su caída.

Al abrir sus orbes violetas se encontró con la masculina figura de Ichigo rodeándola.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó el ya adolescente Hijo mayor de los Kurosaki.

—Ichigo… volviste a la norm—Fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta.

—IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOO YAAAaaa—Se quedó mirando con un rostro serio la posición comprometedora en la que Ichigo y Rukia estaban-¡OOOOH! MASAKIII QUERIDA VAMOOS A SER ABUELOOOOS! ¡POR FIN MI DESGRAACIADOO HIJO SE HIZO HOMBRE!—El Kurosaki mayor gritaba como cabra loca mientras apegaba su rostro al poster de la hermosa mujer que fue su esposa.

—Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche, consíganse un motel quiero dormir bien esta noche, Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan pervertidos—Dijo Karin pasando con su típica actitud seria como la de su hermano. Ante este comentario ambos se sonrojaron y se pararon rápidamente.

—Onii-chan, Kia-chan no hijos hasta el matrimonio—Agregó Yuzu.

—Aahhh Todo fue culpa de Urahara-san—Explico Ichigo ya cabreándose de la situación, su padre aun hablaba con el poster de Masaki, y sus hermanas lo tachaban de pervertido—Me voy a mi habitación.

—Ah, Yuzu-chan iba a hacer budín—Le avisó a la castaña.

—Oh que gran idea Kia-chan—Le sonrió.

—Rukia-chan quiero darte algo ven conmigo por favor—Dijo Isshin.

—En un rato te ayudo Yuzu-chan.

Se alejaron de la cocina y detrás de un mueble saco una bolsa.

—Sabía que este día llegaría—Rukia tomó la bolsa y la abrió, adentro se encontraba un conjunto de ropa interior color violeta bastante sexy. La pelinegra miró a Isshin quien le levantaba el dedo pulgar, guiñando un ojo con una gran sonrisa.

—No gracias—Sin más fue directo hacía la cocina.

—Mhhhjjm—Ya no podía aguantar más la risa, Yoruichi a poco se meaba de la risa. Vaya que buenas ideas se les ocurría a ese par.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por el apoyo y por eso lo continué :33 En fin gracias por leer ¿Reviews?**


End file.
